beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zac Kaneguro
, also known as '''Zachary Kaneguro '''in the English version and usually referred to as for short or by his pop star name '''Zac the Sunrise', is a character of Beyblade Burst anime and manga. He is one of the Supreme Four, and the leader of the team Super Stars. His Beyblade is Zillion Zeutron Infinity Weight. Appearance Zac has long blond hair with red strips at the top and light blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with a yellow stripe down the middle, black pants, shoes, gloves and jacket with a red belt and yellow 'z' on it. While as his Masked Blader persona, he dons a black and yellow mask with light blue lenses, the same color of his eyes. Personality Usually charismatic and charming, Zac is a character who usually seems like all sparkle, but he does enjoy Beyblading and performing, proven by how he gives effort in both fields; and constantly works to be the best, especially when he feels his title as the #1 blader and pop star in the world is threatened. Despite his flashy personality, Zac is quite modest and knows that while it's good to be confident, having too much of it can often lead to arrogance. He is also kind and willing to offer help to those who need it, as shown when he helps Valt as the Masked Blader, demonstrating that he cares about the people around him enough to put on shows at every chance he gets in order to make his fans and admirers smile. It's hinted that Zac is fond of young children, as he revealed a more playful side around Valt's younger siblings, Toko and Nika. As shown in several episodes, Zac will usually go around wearing a disguise when he isn't performing on stage. However, said disguise is so poor that several characters are able to recognize him. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Zillion Zeutron Infinity Weight: Zac's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Solar Boost: Zac spins around once and launches Zeutron which gives it more power and speed. Zac developed this technique from watching Akira's launching technique. * Solstice Boost: Zac spins around multiple times and launches Zeutron which allows it to circle the Beystadium like an Attack Type and attack like one too. Battles Relationships Orochi Ginba Zac is somewhat close to his teammate, Orochi Ginba, enough for the latter to be able to tell when Zac isn't acting like his usual self after he runs into Akira again. Zac also invited Orochi to join the Super Stars. He was impressed by Orochi's sharp hearing, saying that he could use someone like him in his studio. He respects Orochi and sees him as a blader worthy enough to face the more skilled bladers on other teams. Valt Aoi Zac respects Valt and has honest interest in him as a fellow blader. He compliments Valt every chance he gets, and at one point he even personally challenged Valt to a battle. However, Valt ended up involuntarily forfeiting due to passing out from exhaustion (as he'd spent the whole day training with Rantaro). Regardless, Zac was impressed with Valt's skill and promised that they would battle for real again one day. He makes it apparent he wants to fight Valt by mentioning in episode 47 that Valt should first look out for him before even thinking about fighting anyone else. He has also affectionately dubbed Valt "Little Spark" (Twinkle-Toes in the dub), and "Little Blaze" (Itchy-Toes). Akira Yamatoga Zac sees Akira as a serious opponent come their meeting at the Nationals in the anime of Beyblade Burst, and though he seems annoyed over Akira's appearance, he pulls himself together to seriously take Akira on, and promises to always beat him, no matter how many times Akira comes back to challenge him for his spotlight. After their battle in the Individual Tournament semi-finals, Zac comes to respect Akira. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Given that he genuinely respects Valt, Zac also treats Valt's younger siblings well. In episode 25, while going as his Masked Blader persona, he came across Toko and Nika while they were Beyblading in the park. However, the twins were not fooled by Zac's disguise, as Nika was able to recognize his voice. When she asked Zac who he thought the strongest blader was, Zac commended Nika on her knowledge and taste in pop stars and gave her an autographed CD of his latest album as a gift. Toko also presented Zac with some of their mother's Bey Bread, which the latter found to be delicious. When Valt ended up falling asleep during their battle, the twins apologize for it, but Zac understood and simply told them to make sure that their brother was well-rested for their eventual rematch. Quotes * "My fans. Forgive the glare, but I'm always this dazzling." * "I realize I may look odd. Some might even say I could use a little 'sun'." * "You're like a shooting star. Gone in a flash." * "Not everyone can handle the stage." * "Nice try, kid. Thing is, compared to me you're basically still a beginner." * "I am the Masked Blader!" * "I go out of my way to be nice and this is how you thank me? I'm offended!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Zac, see Zac Kaneguro/Gallery. Trivia * In the original season, Zac is the only stamina blader to attain a win record of over 50%. * It is revealed in episode 43 and manga that Zac does not like to be called by his real name, insisting on being called by his pop star name instead. ** Also, his pop star name is named after Zac Efron, a famous American actor, whose full name is Zachary David Alexander Efron. * According to Daigo, Zac has won several amateur singing competitions and has released a few hit songs as well. * Zac is the only member of the Supreme Four who does not appear in ''Beyblade Burst Evolution. Instead, his role was taken over by Joshua Burns. ** However, he did briefly appear in Evolution episode #50 to watch Valt's final match with Shu. ** He is also the only Supreme Four member to never appear in Turbo. * After his semi-finals battle with Valt Aoi at the nationals, he announces with an accompanying poem that he is retiring from Beyblade. No explanation as to why he is leaving is given, but his resolve seems to be firm, as he leaves his beyblade, Zeutron, in the stadium and bids him goodbye, as well as thanking everyone for their support, saying that he'll never forget them. ** However, in the very next episode, he declares he is continuing his Beyblading career after getting fired up from watching Shu and Lui's battle. His Beyblade is returned to him by Akira Yamatoga. * His birthday is January 1 (New Year's Day). * In the manga, he also performs the Moonwalk dance that was popularized by Michael Jackson, and likes to buy a lot of dagashis (Japanese traditional snacks). * His Japanese last name is the same as Zyro Kurogane. References Category:Super Stars Category:Supreme Four Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Recurring Characters